Snippets: Collection of Lexi Wilson One Shots
by Shae07
Summary: This will be just a collection of random one shots and small scenes involving Lexi Wilson. Possibly involving some crossover activity, but this will be where all my 'plot, what plot' stuff goes. Each chapter will be a different story.
1. A Proposition

Lexi adjusts the pillow behind her back before pulling the grey fleece blanket across her legs. She grabs the remote from beside her on the bed and switches the TV on, smiling to herself after she lands on Bruce Willis' face after a few channel flips, then she reaches for the ceramic bowl on her nightstand.

She freezes on her third spoonful of ice cream when she hears her front door open then shut.

"Just me," a familiar voice announces, allowing her to relax once more.

"In here," she calls around the mouthful of frozen goodness.

The hunter smirks at the green-eyed man who enters her room and sits down on the bench at the foot of her bed before he begins to unlace his boots.

"Hey you," she says warmly, "Thought you were gone until tomorrow?"

"Case was open and shut," he replies, watching the TV intently as he takes his boots off, "Die Hard?"

"Of course," she responds.

He turns to look at her with a half-grin, "How was New York?"

"It was okay," she replies as he crawls up the mattress towards her, peeking intently inside the bowl in her hand, "I didn't exactly _sign up _for their little Avengers Academy or whatever it is they want to call it."

She offers him a spoonful of Moose Tracks which he willingly accepts before laying his head in her lap.

"What'd Stark say?"

"He's fine with it," she replies with around another bite of her Moose Tracks, "as long as I'm still available to him."

"I think he likes you," Dean states before accepting another spoonful of ice cream.

"Gross," Lexi retorts, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Not like that," he replies, "I mean…like a mentor."

"Well," she begins hesitantly, "he did offer to fund a project…if I decide I'm interested."

"What kind of project?" Dean raises an eyebrow in curiosity as Lexi idly stirs the melting ice cream in the bowl.

"Similar to what Sam was doing," she continues, "He thinks it would be beneficial for advanced hunters like us to train the next generation, teach them everything we know, and not just regular hunters, expand to include witches and psychics, kids who are still learning how to control their powers."

"He's put some thought into it," Dean says, slowly sitting up as she places the empty bowl back on her nightstand.

She chews the inside of her cheek before she begins, "He and I had a very long chat about it. I told him I didn't think I was ready for that kind of responsibility yet, but maybe soon…why…what do you think?"

Lexi's trying to read the reaction on his face as he responds, "I think…you can do anything."

She smiles as she reaches up to run her fingers through his hair, "Where's Sam think you are?"

"Strip club," he smirks as she rolls her eyes.

"Does that mean you're here for the rest of the night?" She questions narrowing her eyes mischievously at him.

"If that's what you want," the green-eyed man replies with a smile of his own.

"Good," her tone changes as she turns sideways, reaching over her head with her right arm to point at her left shoulder, "I had to train with Cap yesterday, and I think I pulled a muscle, if you want to…"

"Cap?"

"Yea," She smirks over her shoulder at the annoyance on his face, "strictly professional."

"Uh huh," he replies, before grabbing her around the waist and tossing her back on the bed, a squeal of surprise escaping her lips.

He pins her upper body with his as he lowers his face closer to hers and she smiles before she says, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he replies before he kisses her gently.


	2. Free Pass

_Takes place directly after the events of Who I Am_

"You broke rule number one," his tone is firm.

"I didn't know there were rules," she replies raising an eyebrow before she takes another bite of her sandwich.

"No dying," he walks over closer to her as she continues to eat.

"Sorry," her tone is sarcastic, "I didn't have it written down in my planner to _die_ today."

"It's not funny," he states with his arms crossed and she realizes how rigid his features are.

She looks down at the plate in front of her and nods her head quietly as she lays the sandwich down.

"Lex, I…" he takes a step closer to her and Lexi immediately takes a step away from him, looking at him sharply.

"Nope," she says, giving him a finger-wag, "New rule, whatever you're going to say, you can say from at least three foot away."

"Since when?" he looks surprised.

The dark-haired girl folds her arms in annoyance, "Since you know when."

He uncrosses his arms when the realization hits him, "Oh."

"Yea, it's your favorite thing to bring up any chance you get, remember?" she responds, shaking her head.

"Sorry," he says, taking a slow step forward testing her, but Lexi takes another step backward.

"Well," she continues, "I don't need the verbal reminder Dean, just you being in the same room with me is reminder enough, okay?"

"I don't remember…"

"I know," she gives him a small, almost sad smile, "it's fine."

"Why?" he asks earnestly, the question having been on his mind ever since she came back, "I mean, why then?"

Lexi takes a deep breath as she moves to the opposite side of the metal counter from him. She glances around the kitchen area blankly as she thinks about her response, "I don't know. I know there was a small part of me that was scared we might not beat Michael and I knew you'd die trying. Add on top of that how…broken…your eyes were then. You were giving up, weren't you?"

Dean's palms are resting on the stainless steel of the counter in front of him and he drops his gaze from her, knowing she's right about that dark time in his past.

"So," she continues, "I guess it was like the perfect storm, and that Mark on your arm, seeing it, it was like a _free pass_ sign." He nods his head, but still doesn't look back up at her, so she continues, "I mean, you'd have done the same thing, if you'd been tossed back in time with me before I knew you."

The man looks up at her then for a minute before he speaks, "No, I wouldn't have."

"Really?" she doesn't hide the surprise in her tone, as she leans across the counter towards him grinning, "Because that me, much easier, she would have eaten you alive."

He smirks, "I bet."

Lexi looks up at him, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, "Seriously? You wouldn't take a free pass?"

The hunter looks down at her as he turns his palms outwards, allowing his fingers to grip the edge of the stainless-steel counter top which separates them. He leans forward slightly which causes her to tilt her head back a little more to keep eye contact because he's towering over her and he begins, "I don't want a free pass from some version of you who doesn't know me. _If _I want a free pass…or _if_ I'm ever given a free pass, I'd pick a version who's been through it all, the good and the bad. Yea, she might be more difficult. Hell, drive me crazy most of the time but…"

He pauses for a moment and smiles as he continues, "she's my best friend and that's the only version I'd want."

Lexi finally let's go of the breath she had been holding and keeps his gaze for a brief second before dropping her head down to rest her forehead on the cool metal surface of the counter with what sounds like an audible mixture of a sigh and a moan with a whimper.

Dean smirks at her reaction asking nonchalantly, "You okay?"

She holds up one finger, indicating to giver her a minute and he picks up her sandwich and takes a bite from it. After a moment, Lexi lifts her head, slides away from the counter but doesn't look at him, "I'm…I'm going to go shower now."

"Cold shower?" he grins then takes another bite from the sandwich.

"_Ice _cold," she says quickly, then looks at him, "I don't like_ this_ by the way."

"What?" he says innocently.

"Feeling like you have the upper hand now," she replies as she steps backwards to the doorway, "when you _weren't _even there, but _you_ _were_ there…I mean technically _you_ weren't, but_ you_ were…my brain hurts."

"Tell me," he bites the bottom of his lip for a moment, then the corners of his mouth turn upward in knowing smirk, "did I do the thing with…"

"Shut your face!" she says loudly pointing her finger at him with a stern look, then she turns to exit the kitchen.


	3. Powder Keg

_**A/N: I wrote this before Who I Am, Lexi's been dealing with anger issues since Michael took Dean at the end of Season 13, but I've only put it down in little rambles like this. She's always been a firecracker, but now she's more of a powder keg. **_

"Put the gun down little girl," the man says pointing his weapon at Lexi, "this isn't your fight. He's always been a monster, always will be."

The dark-haired hunter stands on the opposite side of the empty bar, a pool table separating her and Ron Jacobs. He's a fellow hunter, whose wife was recently murdered by one of Michael's enhanced monsters. Out of retaliation he had grabbed Sam outside a gas station the day before and was holding him as bait to lure Dean out of the bunker. Ron had spent the last twenty-four hours beating and torturing the younger brother for his part in protecting Dean, when he should have killed him a long time ago. Ron had gotten the upper hand on the older brother when he'd came for his brother, but he hadn't been anticipating the girl who had been instructed to 'wait in the car'. Luckily, she doesn't listen very well and while Ron was busy tying Dean up, Lexi had entered unannounced.

"See," Lexi sneers at the man before her, "that's where you're wrong, I only see one monster in this room and it's not him."

"Lexi look at me…don't," Sam starts to rationalize with her, and she looks at him seeing all the blood and the bruising. He looks as if he's been hit by a truck and she narrows her eyes at the man in front of her and holds up her hands as if surrendering. She reaches forward and lays her pistol on the pool table, her eyes linger on the yellow one billiard and she smirks to herself, remembering her first trip to London. In a flash of movements, the two men watch as their friend rears back and throws a billiard across the room like a baseball, hitting Ron in the face. Lexi does a roll across the pool table, coming up with a pool stick, then she runs at the man who is still clutching his face. She swings the stick around and comes down hard on the right arm holding the gun, sending it flying out of his hand and then comes back around with stick hitting him on the opposite side of his face, knocking him off balance.

Both brothers struggle with the ropes binding their wrists together, trying to free themselves as Lexi has Ron's attention elsewhere. The man regains his balance and blocks the next swing of the pool stick with his right hand, while coming around and catching Lexi in the jaw with a left hook. The dark-haired girl stumbles back a few steps, then reaches up to touch the corner of her mouth and pulls back her hand to see the blood on her fingertips.

She turns to look at Ron, her lips turning upward in a bloody, twisted, grin, as she sneers, "You hit like a bitch."

The exchange has Dean glance over at his brother and he notices Sam is fighting against his restraints harder now and he can see the worry in his eyes. Dean realizes there's something going on, something his brother hasn't told him. He's never seen Lexi act this way in a fight, she's ruthless, and he's thinking her actions and Sam's concern aren't just coincidence.

Lexi lunges for Ron and there is an onslaught of punches and kicks, both fighters equally matched. The rage she feels inside flows through every fiber of her being and Lexi doesn't hear anything except the steady fast rhythm of her heartbeat as she lands another punch to Ron's face and he stumbles down to one knee.

"Stupid slut," Ron spits out blood as he climbs back to his feet, then swings at Lexi, except this time, it's with a bowie knife he has pulled from his boot. The blade slices across Lexi's cheek as she jerks back, realizing he has the weapon. The dark-haired girl quickly scrambles for the discarded pool stick nearest her on the ground.

Seeing her on the run, Ron chases after her, trying to tackle her to the ground to gain the advantage, but Lexi turns jabbing him in the abdomen with the stick. The dark-haired hunter smashes the hand holding the knife, the metal clangs as it bounces off the concrete, then she whips the stick hard across his face once more sending him to the ground on his knees. She slams her knee up into his face, flinging him onto his back, and she quickly grabs the knife. Lexi moves to straddle the man's chest, both her knees pinning his arms down, her right hand holding the blade firmly against his throat.

Dean hears a tearing sound and looks over to see Sam pulling his wrists free from the ropes beside him, then he moves quickly to him and jerks the ropes off Dean. Sam grab's Lexi's pistol from the pool table before moving over to where their friend has Ron pinned to the floor, Dean picks his pistol up from the floor and follows his brother's lead.

"Lexi," Sam says carefully approaching her.

The dark-haired girl doesn't hear her friend, nor does she know they're free. All she sees is Ron's face sneering at her, "Do it."

Lexi pushes the blade harder against his throat making the skin rip slightly and blood starts to trickle down the side of his neck as she grits her teeth.

Sam keeps the pistol in his right hand pointed at Ron but reaches over with his left hand and gently places it on her shoulder, "Lex."

Lexi hears him this time and slowly looks over to the hand on her shoulder, then up at her friend as her fingers release the knife and it falls to the side. Sam quickly kicks it away and uses his left hand to help the girl to her feet. Dean keeps his pistol trained at the man on the floor as Lexi stands up and moves away with Sam.

"Come on," the younger brother says quietly to Lexi, "let's go."

"You're a hypocrite Sam," Ron snarls from behind him, and they turn to see him sitting up from the floor, looking at them with disgust, his face bloody and swelling, "First your brother, now her. Hunters are supposed to kill the monsters, not protect them."

The single shot rings out so close to her, it causes Lexi's whole body to jerk and her eyes close tightly as Dean glances over at his little brother and watches as Sam slowly lowers the pistol back down as Ron's lifeless body collapses back against concrete floor.

Once outside, Lexi carefully sits down on the bench as Dean motions for his brother to follow him over to the Impala. Once they're out of earshot, he glances at Sam, "How long has she been like this?"

Sam looks at him and shakes his head, "Since after Michael took you the first time. That's why she's not been hunting."

"What the hell Sam? Why didn't you tell me?" he says it in a hushed yell to his brother, not wanting Lexi to overhear them.

"She asked me not," Sam replies, "you've had bigger things to worry about."

Dean runs his hands across his face in frustration then looks at his brother sternly, "You should have told me."

Lexi looks down at all the blood covering her hands and they start to tremble as Sam carefully kneels in front of her, his face still bloodied from the beating Ron had given him. The extent she goes to when she's angry lately terrifies her, and Lexi wrings her hands together as she blinks back the tears.

"Sam," Lexi's voice is so small it's heartbreaking, and she leans forward wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he replies reassuringly as he smooths down her hair.


	4. Pikachu

_2 days after the events of Broken Pieces 2_

Lexi drives slowly up the gravel path leading the facility. The events from two days earlier on continuous replay in her mind. Her friends had seemed wary of her actions and she didn't blame them, she had surprised herself when she snapped the man's neck; sure, they understood her reasoning behind it, but it was a drastic measure for her. What has her most concerned is what she saw that night in the reflection of her car window, which apparently Dean had not witnessed, because he had not questioned her about it, which was a good thing, because she didn't have an answer for it. She had tried to recreate the scenario in the comfort of her own home before she left and managed to get the same results, so she made the trip to find answers. Answers she knew would require more tech and more sources than she or the Winchesters had at their disposal.

She grabs her duffle bag from her trunk and walks toward the glass entry door, seeing the palm scanner to the side she reaches over and places her hand on the screen.

"Voice identification required," the A.I. states.

"Lexi Wilson," she replies.

"Access denied."

"Alexandra Wilson," Lexi cocks an eyebrow trying again.

"Access denied."

She purses her lips in annoyance before saying, "Kim Possible."

"Access granted," the A.I. says as the door slides open and Lexi rolls her eyes as she enters the building.

The building is quiet as she makes her way down the hall to the office she's looking for and once she finds it, she knocks twice before she opens the door. The man turns around slowly in his desk chair, a look of surprise and confusion on his face at her presence.

"Hi," Lexi says with a small smile.

"Hi," he replies, seeing the familiar anxiety on her face, "Everything okay?"

"No," she replies, "I need your help figuring out what I am."

Tony looks at her curiously, "I thought you were a witch?"

"I am," she begins, closing the door behind her, "but, there's a new development, one I've never scene a witch with before."

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she envisions the worst-case scenario of things that anger her more than anything else. She feels her temper flaring as her heart rate increases and the new familiar current of energy flows through her body.

Stark's eyes widen in shock once Lexi opens her eyes to reveal them glowing a bright blue color, almost sparking at the edges.

"What the hell?" He pushes back from his desk, "Is that like lightning?"

"I don't know," she replies, her eyes turning back to normal, "I'm pretty sure I'm not a friggin' Pokémon though."

"We'll see about that Pikachu," he says standing up, "come on, let's run some tests."


	5. Come and Get It, Grandpa

_**A/N: Takes place after Eyes Closed, 3 years after the snap. **_

Lexi walks into the oversized garage and smiles as she sees the black-haired man tinkering with a blue and grey metal suit.

"That better not be for me," she states as she approaches him, "you know my favorite color is purple."

The man is visibly startled because he had not heard her come in, but when he turns around, he smiles brightly at the girl, "No, it's just a prototype, besides, I thought you didn't want one."

"I don't," she smirks, noticing something shiny peaking out of a dusty box.

"Good, I'm not making you one," Stark replies as Lexi pulls the shield out from the box, turning it over in her hands.

"Really?" She questions him, holding it up.

"You can have it if you want it," he grins mischievously at her as she slips it onto her arm.

"I'll pass," Lexi responds, then grins at the older man, "besides, I've already stolen it from him once, isn't that enough."

"That day," Stark reminisces, thinking back to the first day Lexi had actually shown up to train, "was a very proud moment for me, watching you challenge Captain America."

"_**Alright, don't take it easy on her," Stark instructed the people standing in front of him, "she can handle herself, trust me, or ask bird boy over there."**_

_**He pointed across to Sam Wilson, who looked offended by the reference. The only team members present that day were Natasha, Barnes, Wilson, Tony, and Rogers. **_

"_**She doesn't listen very well," Steve stated to Stark as he glanced back to the girl who idly picked at her nail polish. **_

"_**I know," the man replied, "She might have a touch of ODD."**_

"_**What do you want to do Cap?" Nat questioned him.**_

"_**Let's do capture the shield," Bucky suggested.**_

_**Steve thought it over for a moment before he nodded his agreement and walked across the sparring mat to place his shield up on the weight rack that lined the back wall.**_

"_**Okay," Rogers said loudly as he moved back to the center of the mat to face Lexi, everyone else except Stark was standing on either side of him, "the goal here is for you to successfully get your hands on that shield, but first you have to get past us."**_

_**Lexi glanced over to the weight bench Tony sat on and she furrowed her brow at him, "Really?"**_

_**He shrugged his shoulders as she looked back the group in front of her, she reached forward with her right hand and used her power to pull the shield from the weight rack across the room and into her hand. Steve and Bucky ducked quickly once they realized what was happening and the shield buzzed past their heads. **_

"_**Look kid," Steve said sternly as he stood back up, "let's try that again without using your powers."**_

"_**Or," Lexi stated, sliding the shield onto her left arm as she took up a fighting stance, "I won't use any powers and you guys can try and take it away." **_

_**Natasha and Bucky both cocked an eyebrow at the challenge and glanced over at their leader. **_

"_**Come and get it Grandpa," Lexi quipped at Rogers. **_

_**Steve narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw before he leaned toward his oldest friend, "Take her down."**_

"_**You got it pal," Barnes replied with a smirk as he stalked toward the girl.**_

"You were only proud because I kicked Barnes' ass," Lexi states placing the shield back in the box.

"That too," he smirks, laying the tools in his hand down, "Can I interest you in ice cream?"

"Of course," Lexi smiles, as she takes the arm he offers her.

She leans her head against his arm as they walk toward the house, it's easier for her to push down the emotions bubbling just below the surface when she's around the Starks because their banter alone can keep her smiling. Unfortunately, she also knows she can only handle happiness like Tony has in small amounts, because the pain is almost unbearable when she leaves.


	6. It's Not Goodbye

Year: 2023

Lexi stands at the end of the dock, two long-stemmed red roses in her hand. She's wearing a knee-length black dress with long-sleeves and classic black Mary Jane heels. Tears fall down her cheeks as brings one of the roses to her lips and gently kisses it before carefully dropping it into the water.

"Goodbye Nat," she whispers quietly.

She kisses the second rose and releases it as well as she barely utters the name, "Tony."

The hand carefully touching her back startles her, having not heard the man in the black suit walk out onto the dock. She glances up and relaxes upon seeing her blue-eyed friend.

"Hey," he greets her, the sadness evident in his tone, "Pepper asked me to give this to you, she found it on his desk."

He hands her a folded-up piece of paper with the name _Kimmy_ written on the outside of it. She smiles sadly at it, running her finger across his handwriting.

"Do you want me go?" Steve questions quietly.

"No," she replies quickly, "please."

The man nods as he places a comforting hand on her back, while she unfolds the letter.

_**Hey there, Possible,**_

_**My little witch, I'm writing this hoping you never have to read it, but everything happens for a reason though, right? **_

_**I hope we are able to pull this off tomorrow and we're able to bring everyone home. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the plan, but I won't have you be a part of it. Pep and I were lucky, not everyone else was, especially you, and I hope tomorrow we're able to fix that. You were the first stubborn, pain in the ass kid I never knew I wanted, and I thank you for that, because Morgan is the best thing to ever happen to Pepper and I. **_

_**I saw so much of myself in you the first time we met, and I want you to know I'm so proud of how far you've come since that day. There is more good inside of you than you realize, I see that, and no amount of darkness will ever diminish it. **_

_**Please, always remember, above everything else, choose to be happy, you deserve it. I hope I'm able to take away some of the pain tomorrow, bring back those you love. I know if you're reading this, it means I didn't make it, in which case, I'm so, so sorry kiddo, but Lexi, know that I love you very much and I know that you love me, so there was nothing left unsaid between us, it's okay and know this isn't good-bye, just, I'll see you later.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Tony**_

A barrage of tears have silently fallen while reading the note and Lexi folds it back up as she stares back out across the lake. Seeing him use her actual name brought a small smile to her, but also an aching pain that she would probably never hear the nickname she had once loathed again.

Lexi leans into the man beside her and he tightens the grip he has on her shoulders. The two of them stand there for a while in silence, grieving the loss of Natasha and Tony. It's not long before a small voice interrupts them, and they turn to look at the small brown-haired girl.

"Aunt Kimmy," Morgan Stark says, her dark eyes looking up at Lexi's, "Uncle Happy's going for cheeseburgers, do you want one?"

Steve smirks at the fact Morgan calls her by Stark's nickname and Lexi smiles brightly as she brushes the tears away before picking the girl up in her arms, "I would _love_ a cheeseburger. What about you, Uncle Steve?"

"Sounds great," he replies, forcing a grin before following them back to the house.

"Two more," Morgan says to Happy as Lexi places her back on her feet once they step up on the porch.

Happy gives a half-hearted smile to Steve and Lexi before he shoves his phone into his pocket, "I got it. I'll be back shortly. May, would you like to go with me?"

Peter's aunt gives a smile as she agrees and follows him to his car.

"We're heading out," Barton says as he approaches Steve and Lexi, giving Rogers a quick embrace while Laura gives Lexi a sad smile before hugging her tightly.

"Don't be a stranger," the woman whispers to her before she releases her and Lexi nods in understanding as Clint steps over to pull the dark-haired hunter into his side, kissing her temple quickly.

"You heard her," the man comments with a small grin before releasing her.

"I promise," Lexi says quietly before they make their way off the porch and over to where their children stand waiting for them.

She feels Steve nudge her arm with his elbow and she glances over to see the boy leaning against the porch railing where he nods toward. Lexi makes her way across the porch and over beside the boy.

"Hey kid," she says, brushing her shoulder up against his.

"Please don't ask me if I'm okay," he states, his eyes red and swollen, much like hers are she imagines.

"I wouldn't dare," Lexi replies, turning her head to look at him, "but you're not alone, okay?"

Parker chews on the inside of his lip as he nods his understanding, before he looks back out over the lake. Lexi takes a deep, ragged breath, another wave of tears burning the already raw skin right below her lower lashes. She leans her head against the boy's shoulder and feel's comfort when he rests his head against hers, the two of them sharing in this moment of silence together.

_**Year: 2020**_

_**She heard the familiar sound of the repulsor technology outside and she rushed into her backyard to find a man standing there, his familiar red nano-tech suit withdrawing back into the compartment located on his chest. He's dressed in a solid black track suit and there is concern on his face. **_

"_**I came as soon as I got your message," Stark said genuinely as Lexi took a deep breath, fighting back the tears. **_

_**He made his way over to her quickly and pulled her into his chest, "I'm sorry sweetheart."**_

_**Lexi sobbed into his chest, as he rested his chin against the top of her head. **_

"_**I'm right here," Tony reassured her, "you're not alone, okay?"**_

_**Lexi and Stark had formed a long-distance friendship over the past year, and in a way, he was more of a father figure to her than anyone had ever been. She'd had several women step into the role of Mom throughout her life and she could name them all, but when it came to the person she looked up to as a father, she'd never had that…until Stark. She had not expected him to show up when she texted him what happened. Lexi had assumed he would call her, but for him to drop everything to come right then, because he knew she was hurting, that spoke in volumes. **_


End file.
